Broken Glass
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Nos convertimos en cristal. Tan frágiles. Y nos rompimos con la primera caída, porque no estábamos destinados a durar. JJ POV.


**_Busquen la canción homónima, de Three Days Grace, gracias. :D_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _JJ POV_

Nos convertimos en cristal.

Tan frágiles.

Y nos rompimos con la primera caída, porque no estábamos destinados a durar.

Yo amo a mi esposa, Yuri, lo hago.

Pero también te amo a ti.

Aunque ahora seas de otro.

Ambos sabíamos que no podríamos seguir de aquel modo por mucho.

Yo lo sabía.

Tú lo sabías.

Y no nos importó.

Estábamos viviendo el momento.

Y ahora, aunque sea en la medida más ínfima, una parte de nosotros, o, al menos, una parte de mí, está vacía.

Somos cristales rotos, y nos haríamos daño si tratáramos de recoger nuestros pedazos, desparramados.

Veo que eres feliz a su lado, Yuri.

Me alegra mucho.

Otabek es una gran persona, en verdad que sí.

Si alguien más ha de tenerte, que él lo haga está bien.

Él te cuidará.

Él te protegerá.

Él hará todas las cosas que yo hice, y mucho, mucho más.

Yuri, ¿recuerdas la noche en que todo empezó?

¿La noche que dio inicio al resto de nuestras vidas?

Si hubieras hecho caso a Viktor y a Yuri Katsuki, nada habría pasado.

Si te hubieras subido al taxi con ellos, en lugar de insistir en irte por tu cuenta, e Isabella no se hubiera sentido indispuesta, quedándose en el hotel, yo no me habría ofrecido en acompañarte, mucho menos lo habría hecho pese a todas tus negativas.

Si Otabek no hubiera tenido que volver a su país de origen antes de tiempo por incidentes familiares, la historia sería totalmente diferente.

O, sencillamente, si ese hombre no hubiera salido de la nada e intentado asaltarnos, si hubiéramos reaccionado a tiempo y salido corriendo, antes de que el resto de su pandilla nos rodeara.

Escapamos, por supuesto, pero no sin que yo recibiera una puñalada con los picos de una botella de vidrio rota.

 _Irónico, ¿verdad?_

Nunca antes te había visto llorar, Yuri, nunca.

Lo odié.

Las lágrimas no combinan con tus ojos.

Las lágrimas no combinan con tu personalidad.

Las lágrimas no combinan contigo y punto.

Mas, estabas asustado.

Yo estaba asustado.

No quería morir.

La ambulancia tardó horas, o así fue como me pareció.

No perdí el conocimiento, pero estuve cerca de hacerlo varias veces.

Yuri, si no te la hubieras pasado gritándome, más que seguramente no estaría aquí el día de hoy.

Te alteraste cuando una enfermera no te dejó entrar conmigo a la sala de operaciones, Isabella me lo contó al día siguiente, ella fue la única que estaba en la habitación cuando desperté, y me abrazó tan fuerte.

Por supuesto que la tranquilicé, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, idiota? - tu actitud fue la misma de siempre para conmigo.

Sonreí, - tan bien como puede sentirse una persona que fue apuñalada hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

Frunciste el ceño.

Le pedí a Isabella ir por un poco de agua, realmente tenía sed.

Ella se mostró insegura de dejarnos solos, pero insistí, y abandonó la habitación poco después.

Cuando dejé de oír sus pasos, me permití mostrar toda la preocupación que sentía.

\- ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Te erizaste, y murmuraste algo.

 _Horrible._ Creí escuchar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba acariciando tu mejilla derecha.

Y no te apartaste, como pensé que lo harías.

\- No fue tu culpa. - Serio, declaré con convicción, - no lo pienses ni por un minuto.

Presionaste juntos los labios, tus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- No. - Negué con la cabeza, - no. Yuri Plisetsky no es ningún niño llorón.

\- No soy un niño. - Siseaste, pero tu voz tembló.

Volví a sonreír.

\- Tampoco eres un llorón.

Chasqueaste la lengua, y vi el amago de una sonrisa asomar a tus labios.

\- Imbécil. - Me insultaste.

Me reí.

\- Así está mejor.

Te me quedaste mirando, y los segundos pasaron.

Abrí la boca para preguntar qué sucedía, cuando, totalmente de la nada, te inclinaste, y me besaste.

Mi corazón salió disparado a latir como caballo a la carrera.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que, por un momento, la cabeza me punzó.

Y algo se rompió.

\- Me alegra que estés bien, JJ. - murmuraste, al separarte.

\- Esa es mi frase. - Respondí por inercia.

Te enderezaste, y yo parpadeé.

Isabella tocó la puerta en ese momento, e ingresó a la habitación al segundo siguiente.

\- Traje agua y un refresco.

Miré en su dirección.

\- Gracias, cariño. 

* * *

_Blan(whide) por aquí, dejando un pequeño one shot triste un par de dias de_ _spués de_ _San Valentin. :3333_

 _Feliz día del amor y la amistad_ _atrasado. 8DU_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._


End file.
